


The Small Things

by ouatisbae



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another idea from a prompt found on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

Pamela Isley was having the worst day she had had in a long time. She had thought she had finally had a breakthrough in her research. But she had ended up screwing herself over and ruining all of the research she had. There was nothing that could improve her mood. She had been sulking and trying to fix her mistake in the greenhouse all day. 

Harley on the other hand knew exactly how to cheer up her girlfriend. She walked into the greenhouse and sat on an empty spot on the desk. She just sat there for a while letting Ivy continue her work. After five minutes of not being noticed she became frustrated and tapped Pam on the shoulder. She looked up and saw her stunning girlfriend staring at her. 

“Don’t you dare. You better not.” Pam says looking at her seriously. 

This is all Harley needs to flash her smile at her. She knew that Pam would smile, she always did. It was the small things in life that made her happy. Like Harley’s smile and how she knew exactly what she needed all the time. This was when Pam’s smile flashed back at Harley. 

She grabbed Harley and pulled her onto her lap and kissed her. “You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
